Indigo Plateau Pokemon League Conference Tournament!
by Royal Conquest
Summary: Sequoia Reedwood fought a long journey through Kanto region to get to this point. Now he fights in a tournament to decide who will get to move on and fight the Elite Four and get the chance to become the new Champion. Battles are fought with close friends, stories are told. It's guaranteed to be an interesting read. Lots of Pokemon Battles. I don't own the cover pic!
1. Day 1: First Round Preliminaries Part 1

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Pokemon or it's characters. I do own Jesse, Sequoia and Thomas and maybe a few other characters that may get thrown in at some point. Even random trainers who I don't have any idea if they're an actual trainer so yeah. xD Please enjoy this. On to the story!**

* * *

Sequoia sighed as he stood waiting for Jesse and Thomas. They had decided that they would meet at the Pokemon League when the time came and the redhead had been standing outside with his Charizard for a few hours now. He figured Jesse would arrive on his Aerodactyl but he hadn't seen Thomas since Saffron City and he didn't even have a flying Pokemon at that point while Sequoia had two thanks to Crobat and Charizard.

He went over his current lineup in his head; Charizard, Kroh (Crobat), Floatzel, Thunder (Jolteon), Explosion (Golem) and Spooky (Gengar). They weren't the only Pokemon he had caught but they were whom he had defeated Blue with in Viridian City. He noticed an Aerodactyl in the distance and nodded, he had been correct to assume that Jesse would be riding the Aerodactyl that they had seen resurrected on Cinnabar Island. It wasn't fully trained yet but it did display a tremendous power.

Jesse leaped from his Aerodactyl, landing in front of Sequoia and returned the prehistoric Pokemon to his Poke Ball. He grinned at the sight of Sequoia and his Charizard and released his Blastoise so that the two Pokemon who were old friends could meet. Jesse grinned at the two and shook his head as they began to interact.

"You guys have come a long way, haven't you?" Jesse asked, patting the colossal turtle's shell. Blastoise seemed quite happy with this and soon Charizard and Blastoise were playing full force which was a loud and disruptive affair. The two starter Pokemon were fairly large by now after all.

"Charizard and I have come really far too! It was tough but we managed to earn eight badges and tomorrow these guys could even possibly be fighting with each other." Sequoia noted. The two starters exchanged looks warily. Sequoia's Charizard didn't want to fight Jesse's Blastoise so much as he really hated water. "We just gotta wait for Thomas now." Sequoia added on a side note.

"Speak of the devil." Jesse nodded toward the distance. Sequoia turned and

saw a Rapidash running full speed toward them. Thomas was on her back. He climbed off as his horse Pokemon pulled to a trot. He patted her nose and gave her a few PokeBlocks as a reward for a good trip before he returned her to her Pokeball.

"Well hello there!" Thomas greeted them. He let his Venusaur out to join Blastoise and Charizard. The green reptile Pokemon happily went over to them and the three continued to play, which was even louder and more violent than before. Soon after catching up on the last two gyms worth of events since they had seen each other, the three trainers returned them to their Poke Balls and headed inside to register their badges for entry into the tournament.

Once registered the three decided to go their separate ways, promising that when they met in battle they would give it their all. Sequoia had Kroh flying beside him, except for Charizard and Raticate he was Sequoia's oldest Pokemon, maybe even his strongest. He laughed at that thought, because Charizard was obviously his strongest. He happily checked into the VIP suite trainers competing in the league were given for free. He hadn't stayed anywhere inside in months, his Pokemon journey had been particularly arduous and he was certain that his Pokemon had become quite powerful because of it.

He slept well that night and woke early for some last minute preparations. He had his first prelim match that day and if he ended up fighting Thomas or Jesse he would have to give it his all. There was a match in the morning and then in the evening so that there was time to rest Pokemon. He had to win both matches to proceed. Sequoia went to the stadium to see the match ups. The first round of the preliminaries would be fought on a type field while the second round; which would take place the next day would be in the more traditional stadium.

Sequoia noted that he was not in the same block as Jesse or Thomas. He was thankful for that but that could still change in the second round. For his first battle Sequoia would be fighting a trainer from the Hoenn Region, Brendan. On the ice field. Sequoia decided he would use Charizard for sure but he knew Kroh wouldn't do very well and so opted for Gengar and Jolteon instead.

The battle began at 9:00 a.m. Sequoia entered the stadium, a crowd watched them battle but there wasn't that many people because it was only the first round of the preliminaries. He approached the stadium. Battling had changed in Kanto recently, trainers and their Pokemon were in the stadium together and trainers could even fight each other if both were in agreeance. Trainers could take hits for their Pokemon, even help in combination attacks. However they were not allowed to directly attack the opposing Pokemon.

Brendan stood across from him and tossed his Pokeball to release his Glalie. Glalie was a round Pokemon with a black body underneath an ice shell with two dark horns sticking out from either side of it's head. Glalie always had a frown on his face which showed his teeth. Brendan's Glalie glared menacingly at Sequoia who decided that this Glalie might be a tough fight as it looked formidable.

"You're not really giving me much choice with a type match up like that.." Sequoia muttered. He tossed his Pokeball releasing his Charizard from it. "Are you ready?" Charizard nodded spreading his wings and roaring loudly. He released a fireball into the air and then two spurts of fire from his nostrils. He whipped his tail around and with that the battle began.

"Glalie use Hail." Brendan commanded. A hail storm kicked up out of the ice on the ground and clouds began to form. Charizard crouched low, ready to react to the attack at hand. "Now Icy Wind!" A harsh cold gust began to whip through the stadium reducing Charizard's movement speed as well as causing some damage.

"Charizard use Flamethrower on Glalie!" Charizard let loose a powerful flamethrower, a pillar of fire coming from it's mouth and heading toward the round, horned ice Pokemon. Brendan acted quickly, calling out his own attack in time for Glalie to react to Sequoia's fire attack that threatened to one hit KO it.

"Double Team!" Glalie multiplied into many after images and Charizard's Flamethrower attack missed. The hail buffeted Charizard and mixed with the harsh wind Charizard was grounded. Sequoia had to think of a strategy or Glalie was going to get the best of them on this field. "NOW GLALIE, Give it all you've got with Blizzard attack!" Brendan called out, the attack mixed with the intense weather that had Glalie had created around Charizard. Glalie shot harsh cold winds out and tons of little chunks of ice. Sequoia could not even see Charizard now.

"Try Fire Spin!" Sequoia thought quickly. Charizard kicked up off of the ground encased in fire and did a barrel roll over the attack, smashing into Glalie. Glalie went tumbling backward and bounced off of the ice fields pointed pieces of frozen ground. "Use Fire Spin into Seismic Toss to get through the weather now!" Charizard flew quickly, spinning through the air until he landed in front of the bouncing Glalie.

"Try Icy Wind!" Brendan tried, but Glalie could not comply. He bounced into Charizard's arms and quickly Charizard took off flying straight up into the air, using flamethrower to split the clouds. Once he was high above the stadium he moved into a dive. Going straight down he picked up speed, using Fire Spin to scorch his opponent. Charizard whipped Glalie into the ground, cracking the thick ice stadium.

"Glalie is unable to battle!" The announcer shouted as the crowd cheered. Brendan called back his Glalie, thanking it quietly. Sequoia called back Charizard and tossed out Spooky. Brendan responded with his Kecleon. The gecko Pokemon screeched and lashed it's tongue. Sequoia's Gengar responded with lashing out his own tongue.

"Use Shadow Ball!" The Kecleon fired a shadow ball. Spooky dissipated into the ground, narrowly dodging the attack from the Normal Type Pokemon. "Use Screech!" The Kecleon let out a piercing scream that caused Spooky to appear across the field and hold its ears in pain. It could no longer hide in the shadows in this state so Sequoia decided to act quickly.

"Use Hypnosis!" Spooky shot a psychic beam at Kecleon and it fell asleep. Spooky's ability inflicted bad dreams. "Now Nightmare and Dream Eater!" Spooky tried to use nightmare but this awoke Kecleon and due to colour change turned him into a ghost type. Sequoia grimaced as this didn't look good.

"Alright now Kecleon has a STAB bonus! Use Shadow Ball again!" Kecleon fired another Shadow Ball which collided with the Ghost-Poison type Pokemon, landing a super effective critical hit. Sequoia's Gengar couldn't take the hit and fainted in a heap on the battlefield. Sequoia returned him to his Pokeball, thanking the ghost Pokemon and letting it rest. Brendan left Kecleon out on the field. It's colour change ability would prove to be useful he decided. Sequoia released Thunder from his Pokeball.

"I'm counting on you Thunder!" Sequoia's Jolteon barked confidently and electricity crackled between his spikes. "Okay, just like I taught you, you mastered this in practice, I know you can do it! Electric Pin Missile!" Thunder began firing off his electrically charged spikes hitting Kecleon multiple times and turning it into a bug type. Kecleon tried to come back with a Hyper Beam but Thunder used Double Team causing Kecleon to miss. "Thunder attack!" Jolteon dropped a wicked bolt of lightning on Kecleon who used Mirror Coat. Jolteon absorbed the reflected electric attack with his volt absorb ability fully recharging it and giving it plenty of excess energy. "Alright! When Thunder builds up excess electric power it lets me use this attack, Discharge!" The electric Pokemon released it's energy and Kecleon was taken out by the wave of lightning.

"Damn it." Brendan muttered, he was down to his last Pokemon. "Okay Dusknoir, it's your turn. Show 'em you won't be pushed around!" He released Dusknoir who floated menacingly over Thunder. The Ghost Type Pokemon was huge and spooky feeling for the Eevee evolution battling on Sequoia's team. "Dusknoir, use Ice Punch!" Dusknoir used both fists at once, encasing them in ice, and landed a hit on Thunder. The Jolteon tumbled back, damaged and cold from the powerful Ice Punch. "Now use Will-O-Wisp and follow up with Ice Punch!" Dusknoir created a little fireball in his hands and shot it at Jolteon. It collided and a harsh burn overcame the electric dog.

"Try a Thunder attack!" Thunder barked and a bolt of electricity fired down from the clouds. The lightning bolt missed, striking the ground next to the levitating Pokemon. Dusknoir hit Jolteon with Ice Punch until he was frozen solid and unable to battle. Sequoia growled in annoyance but felt for his Jolteon. He let out his Charizard now, having it thaw Jolteon before returning the dog Pokemon to it's Pokeball.

"I guess we're both down to one Pokemon each, and your Charizard has sustained lots of damage from my Glalie." Brendan shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes. "There's no way that your Charizard can beat my Dusknoir now!"

"Alright Charizard," Sequoia began, ignoring Brendan's taunts. "This is what we've been training for. Are you ready?" Charizard roared and entered the battlefield. The two large Pokemon faced off against each other. "Start with a Fire Spin attack!" Charizard spun through the air toward Dusknoir. Dusknoir reached out with one of it's big hands and squeezed Charizard by it's wings. "Flamethrower, right in his face!" Charizard opened his mouth and blasted Dusknoir with flames.

"Try an Ice Punch Dusknoir!" Dusknoir let go of Charizard and thrust an ice covered fist into Charizard's wing. It froze over and Dusknoir tossed Charizard away. Charizard struggled to take off but couldn't. Charizard couldn't use Seismic Toss, Air Slash or Fire Spin now. "Alright Dusknoir, finish Charizard with a Shadow Ball!" Dusknoir fired a Shadow Ball and Sequoia knew he had to act quickly.

"Charizard deflect that Shadow Ball with Flamethrower, quickly!" Charizard roared and let out a geyser of flame. The two attacks collided and exploded, light engulfing the stadium and the explosion kicking up all sorts of dust as well as smoke. The smoke began to clear and it was clear that Charizard had managed to deflect the Shadow Ball with no harm to itself. "Alright!" Sequoia exclaimed. Now it was his turn to attack! "Charizard, melt the ice on your wing with Flamethrower and then full power use Fire Spin!" Charizard blasted the ice off of his wings and kicked off of the ground at tremendous speed. He span through the air engulfed in flames and collided directly with Dusknoir. The Ghost Pokemon tried to brace itself but was unfortunate as Charizard's attack landed a critical hit.

"Dusknoir is unable to battle. Sequoia moves on to the next round!" Sequoia ran to his Charizard, embracing it. The Fire-Flying Type roared and let out a large fireball as the crowd cheered loudly. Sequoia cheered with it, the two celebrating their very first win in the Indigo Plateau Pokemon League Conference Matches, even though it was still just the preliminaries.

"No Dusknoir!" Brendan called out. He ran to the knocked out ghost Pokemon and hugged him. "You did the best job you could. That Charizard was tricky." He returned Dusknoir to his Pokeball and sighed. "Man, I won the whole tournament back in Hoenh. I've never seen Fire Spin used like that before!"

"Hahah that was just me and Charizard's special training!" Sequoia grinned widely and Charizard roared triumphantly, letting out a ball of fire. The crowd cheered loudly and Sequoia waved to them. Brendan smirked after shaking Sequoia's hand. Sequoia returned Charizard to his Pokeball and the two trainers went their separate ways to leave the stadium.

* * *

**A/N: Charizard's not my favourite Kanto starter. Blastoise but I feel like Sequoia was better suited to Charmander. This was a lot of fun to write. Please read and review! :]**

**-Royal Conquest**


	2. Day 1: First Round Preliminaries Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or it's characters. Blah blah blah I do own Sequoia, Jesse and Thomas. Some other stuff. This is a fan fiction that mostly follows my own cannon.**

* * *

"Hey that was some pretty tricky battling! That guy was the champion from the Hoenn region, he even defeated their Elite Four!" Thomas exclaimed. Sequoia grinned, still gripping his Pokeball that held Charizard tightly, he could hardly believe that he had pulled a victory out of that battle either. It all seemed like a dream to him. They were outside of the stadium now, at the challenger's entrance Sequoia had gone through for his match. Thomas and Jesse were standing next to him and other trainers as well as spectators were running around trying to get things done before the next match.

"I really couldn't have done it without Charizard. That Dusknoir was really strong and I don't even think he was using his strongest Pokemon. I just got lucky that it wasn't the Pokemon he had on his team when he defeated Hoenn's Elite Four." Sequoia laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head but Jesse shook his head.

"Hey man, you won that. Don't sell yourself short." Jesse laughed and patted Sequoia on the back. He walked passed them. "Wish me luck, my match is next guys. Don't you lose Thomas!" Sequoia and Thomas nodded and went to the stands to watch. They filed through the crowds of people until they got to the competitors box which was reserved for other tournament participants to watch from. It was a pretty great seat, Sequoia decided as he sat down.

Jesse was up against a trainer who had also done a Kanto Journey. She was much taller than them, and Sequoia decided she had to be in her twenties at least. She had long, flowing blue hair and a slim body. They would fight on a water battlefield. Sequoia wondered which Pokemon that Jesse had chosen for the match, but he supposed that he was about to find out anyway.

"The next match is between Jesse Kipcett and Ariel Gomez on the water field. The battle will be with three Pokemon each, free substitutions. When all three Pokemon are unable to battle or the other trainer forfeits the match will be decided. Let the battle begin!" The referee signaled for the trainers to let their Pokemon out.

Jesse threw his Pokeball out first, sending out his Quagsire, Dopey. Dopey dived into the water and Jesse lit a smoke, taking a long drag as he always did. People often told him he was too young to smoke but at seventeen he didn't care too much. Sequoia and Thomas often gave him grief about it. Ariel threw her own Pokeball sending out a Politoed. Politoed stood on a platform in the center of the water stadium.

"Politoed start off with Belly Drum." Ariel commanded, pointing at the green frog Pokemon. Politoed began to play a song like a war march on it's stomach, maximizing his offensive power but cutting his health points in half. "Dive into the water Politoed!" Jesse shook his head as he blew out smoke slowly before taking another drag and speaking.

"I would have stayed out of the water, if I were you. Dopey use Whirlpool!" Jesse's Quagsire began to swim in a circle rapidly, using it's tail to propel itself faster and faster. The water began to spin and soon a full on whirlpool formed, trapping the Politoed under the water. It did very little damage, but Politoed could not break free of the current. Politoed took this opportunity to use it's Water Absorb Ability, recovering the health it had lost from Belly Drum despite being trapped. "Now get on the platform and use Ice Beam to freeze the water." Dopey quickly dashed from platform to platform, firing ice beams and beginning to freeze the water solid. It was not long before Politoed was trapped beneath the ice and the whirlpool stopped.

"Politoed!" Ariel cried out. "Try Giga Impact to break the ice!" The super charged Politoed swam down deep before propelling himself forward toward the ice with the intent of a full body impact. Politoed's Giga Impact looked really strong and the ice had already begun to crack from the power coming off of it as the frog Pokemon neared the surface.

"Wait for it..." Jesse instructed. Dopey nodded and crouched low, knowing what Jesse had planned. "Earthquake!" Dopey slammed the ice with it's powerful tail causing the ice to shake and rupture. The ice broke just before Politoed could hit it causing the frog Pokemon to overshoot his target. He flew into the air out of the water. The attack dissipated from around him as it soared through the air completely defenseless. "Dopey, end it with Skull Bash!" The Quagsire dashed off of a piece of ice and soared through the air. Skull Bash connected with Politoed's head and Politoed was knocked out.

"Politoed is unable to battle! Quagsire wins!" Jesse didn't do anything but finish his cigarette. Ariel returned Politoed to her Pokeball. Dopey climbed back up onto the trainer's platform and sat down. Jesse nodded and pulled out a new Pokeball of his own. He was in a great position now, since Dopey hadn't taken a single hit from Politoed. Ariel had played right into Jesse's hands and at this rate, he was sure that when he faced off against Thomas or Sequoia he would be able to defeat them and move forward.

Jesse and Thomas both won their first round matches, Jesse with only two Pokemon. The next matches didn't take place until the evening and since the first matches had finished at eleven o'clock that morning, the three spent the day goofing off while their Pokemon healed at the Pokemon center. They received the information about who their next opponents would be and then went to get lunch so that they could chat and decide upon their lineup for the next round of the tournament. It was in a little PokeCafe that wasn't very far from the stadium. There was an area set up for trainers that were battling in the tournament where food for the competitors was taken care of. The three of them eagerly went to a table and ordered as much food as they could get. After stuffing their faces for awhile Sequoia decided to take a look at who he would be fighting later that day.

"Well it looks like I'm up against a trainer from the Unova region... I've never even heard of most of his Pokemon." Sequoia muttered. Jesse shrugged as well. Thomas however, was from the Unova region. Castellia City to be exact. He had come to Kanto to start his journey but he had grown up around all sorts of Unova Region Pokemon. Thomas could help to inform Sequoia on his opponent without any issues. Sequoia thanked Thomas and listened eagerly at the chance to improve his knowledge on his opponent as well as Pokemon in general.

"He uses Emboar which is a Fire-Fighting Pokemon. Be careful, Emboar is the final evolution of Unova's regional starter Pokemon. But it looks like he used relatively the same types as you in the first match. Cofagrigus, which is a Ghost type and Emolga which is an Electric type. He also has a Scrafty which is a Dark-Fighting type, Braviary which is a Flying-Normal type and Vanilluxe which is an Ice type." Sequoia sat back and groaned. This was probably going to be a difficult battle.

"Oh man... Well I think that I'm going to go with my Gengar again." Sequoia wrote down, thinking about the different situations Gengar could be fighting in. It could handle Cofagrigus for him but Scrafty could be a big problem for Gengar. He wasn't sure if he would even use him but he hadn't used him in the last match so maybe he wanted to switch it up? Maybe he could counter that with another Pokemon? Sequoia just wasn't sure at this point.

"I think Crobat would be a good idea too." Jesse put forward as he looked over Sequoia's list of Pokemon. There was a good thirty or forty Pokemon he had captured worthy of battling in this tournament, Jesse couldn't help but be a little impressed. Sequoia nodded he had suggested just what he had been thinking about; oblivious to the fact that most people didn't train as many Pokemon as he had, but then stopped. "I dunno, actually. Two poison types? Doesn't that leave me wide open to a psychic assault?" Thomas shook his head, explaining for Jesse.

"White doesn't use any psychic attacks." After looking over White's Pokemon, Sequoia decided that he was right. Now he just had to pick his last Pokemon. He thought about the Pokemon he had on him, he hadn't used Golem or Floatzel yet but felt that Floatzel was a bad idea and so he opted for his Golem instead. The Rock Type Pokemon's unique mix of Defensive and Offensive capability could come in handy and if he really needed to, Explosion was excellent backup. It was his Pokemon's nickname-sake after all.

"Hey who are you guys fighting anyway?" Sequoia asked his friends, sitting back and sipping on his milkshake now that he had chosen his lineup for his matches that evening. Jesse and Thomas both shrugged. Neither of them had really checked yet but with Sequoia's question made them become curious as to who they would be fighting. Jesse picked his paper up and then frowned. He brushed his long black hair out of his face. Thomas asked to see the paper and Jesse showed it to him. The two grimaced, it was too early in the tournament. How could this happen? Jesse would be fighting Thomas in the next battle.

The two stood up from the table, said goodbye to Sequoia and went in their opposite directions. This meant only one of them would even get to go through to the second round. Sequoia could only imagine the pressure they felt and how early they would be fighting such a difficult battle. He sighed because that also meant he wouldn't get to fight one of them. He paid for his food and left the restaurant; he was on the way to the Pokemon center to pick up Spooky (Gengar), Thunder (Jolteon) and Charizard.

His second match for the day began at 6:00 p.m. Sequoia entered the stadium to a much larger crowd than there had been in the morning, probably because of how early the first matches had been scheduled coupled with the fact that the weaker trainers had started to be weeded out. There would be one more special field battle for each set of trainers, this time on a rock field for Sequoia. He felt like he had the upper hand on a stadium like this, especially with Explosion on his team.

"This battle will be between Sequoia Reedwood of Scarlet Town just East of the Kanto Region and White Remm all the way from Numeva Town in the Unova Region! Three Pokemon each. Free substitutions. The battle will be over when all three Pokemon are unable to continue fighting. Let the battle begin!" The announcer proclaimed. The crowd roared loudly as the stadium changed and became a rock field.

"Go Crobat!" Sequoia once again started off with a strong Pokemon, this time with his Crobat, Kroh. He had worked hard to raise a powerful Crobat and with some luck and perseverance he knew that Kroh could defeat whatever came at it, regardless of the type. The bat Pokemon beat its wings and let out a high pitched screech as it prepared to fight for it's trainer. Along with Charizard he was the only Pokemon to never leave Sequoia's party.

"Emboar! Don't lose to this Pokemon!" White threw out his Emboar. The fire pig grunted and beat his chest. He lit his fists on fire with his flaming beard and ran toward the Crobat, letting out a deep grunt and a snort as it shifted its weight in preparation for White's first attack. "Hammer Arm!" Emboar smashed his fist toward Kroh. Sequoia's Crobat dodged with the move Agility, boosting his speed sharply. The flying Pokemon beat his wings too quickly for the naked eye to follow as he prepared himself for Sequoia's next command.

"Alright now use Confuse Ray!" Kroh's speed had risen drastically as it fired a beam into Emboar's eyes causing confusion. Emboar fell down in confusion when White tried to get it to use Heat Crash. "Now Air Cutter!" Razor sharp gusts of wind slammed into the Fire-Fighting Pokemon. Emboar snapped out of confusion and used Take Down this time, slamming into Kroh with it's huge body. The move landed, almost crushing the bat Pokemon beneath it's bulky frame. White grinned and prepared for the next attack, Emboar listened tentatively for his trainer's command.

"Emboar, use your Heat Crash attack again!" Emboar's whole body burst into flame and once again he threw his weight at Sequoia's Crobat. Kroh was prepared however and using the speed it had acquired from Agility it looked ready to dodge the attack quickly.

"Dodge it and use Poison Fang!" Emboar missed and Crobat dove into the opening, his poison covered fangs dug deep into Emboar's shoulder and the pig was badly poisoned. "Agility again Crobat, keep him from hitting you, let the poison take care of him!" Crobat flew quickly from the slow Emboar, dodging all of the attacks.

"Emboar use Flare Blitz!" With Emboar in such bad shape, his blaze ability kicked in and Emboar began dashing very quickly toward Kroh. He grabbed Kroh out of the air as it tried to fly out of the way before he let out an explosion of flame, knocking them both out in a fiery explosion. Sequoia was annoyed that Emboar had taken down Kroh but he praised him still for holding his own against the larger Pokemon who was indeed on the same level as Sequoia's own Charizard.

"Both Crobat and Emboar are unable to battle!" Sequoia recalled Kroh; thanking his Pokemon one last time for giving it his all, and sent out Spooky. The Gengar wailed and lashed it's tongue out, screeching menacingly and bouncing around. Spooky had a mischievous personality. White sent out Cofagrius. The two ghost Pokemon floated across from each other, eying each other down.

"Spooky I want you to use Hypnosis!" Spooky hypnotized the mummy Pokemon and it fell asleep. "Now use your Nightmare attack! Follow up with a Shadow Ball!" Cofagrigus didn't have bad dreams from Gengar's ability because of Cofagrigus' mummy ability but Nightmare worked. Cofagrigus took damage in it's sleep. Gengar smashed it with a shadow ball and it nearly fainted.

"Come on Cofagrigus, use Destiny Bond!" Cofagrigus awoke and Destiny Bonded Gengar for the second attempt at suicide tactics. The coffin Pokemon had striking power, and Sequoia wondered why he hadn't used it. But decided that losing Spooky to a Destiny Bond would ruin his strategy right now, and if he wanted to use Explosion's Explosion attack he would need a Pokemon that could still fight otherwise he would lose the battle. Destiny Bond couldn't affect Gengar from his Pokeball.

"Gengar return!" Sequoia called back Gengar and sent out Explosion. Sequoia's Golem landed with a thud he really loved this Rock Pokemon who growled and flexed his arms. He slammed his fists together and stomped the ground twice. "Earthquake!" The ground ruptured, cracking and breaking under the Golem's massive weight. Explosion had tons of power in it, it had undergone special training with Charizard and Thunder to put a bit of extra power into it's attacks. It buried the coffin Pokemon in rubble and pieces of the land. Cofagrigus was defeated by the powerful Ground type attack.

"Grr... You're good. Alright Scrafty, you're my last shot! Give it your all!" Scrafty came out of his Pokeball and pulled his hood up over his head. He put his hands in his pockets and crouched low and Sequoia grinned. He had a little suicide tactic of his own now that could work just fine in this situation. "Hi Jump Kick!" Scrafty leaped through the air and kicked Golem hard, a hit that would usually have left the rock Pokemon knocked out in a single hit, however Golem was left with one health thanks to his focus sash. Perfect.

"Explosion use seismic toss to grab Scrafty while he's close to you and then use Explosion!" Golem gripped Scrafty tightly and leaped into the air. He whipped him into the ground and fell with a lot of added momentum, landing on top of him causing damage with his weight before he used explosion. Scrafty cried out as it desperately tried to escape pulling and trying to push the large Rock type Pokemon away from him. But It was no use and Scrafty was knocked out along with Explosion as the Rock Pokemon exploded in a flash of blinding light, winning Sequoia the battle and allowing him to move on to the next round.

"Scrafty is unable to battle! Victory goes to Sequoia!" Sequoia ran to his fainted Golem and hugged it. Now he would be moving on to the second round tournament! Sequoia returned him to his Pokeball; he had earned a good rest. He looked at the crowd and held up his arms, cheering loudly. The crowd cheered with him. He was making a name for himself in the Pokemon League, just like he had always wanted to. Dreams filled his head as he thought about the other regions he would visit next, the new Pokemon he would meet, the battles he would fight. He snapped out of it as his opponent approached him.

"That was an amazing battle!" Sequoia exclaimed. "I've never seen those Pokemon before, it was really awesome to get to see them battle and what they could do!" White congratulated Sequoia on a good battle as well and Sequoia shook his hand. The two exchanged Pokegear numbers and White turned to leave. Sequoia felt like he could take on the whole league now. The next match would take place soon between Thomas and Jesse, he remembered and so Sequoia left the battlefield through the entrance he had entered through earlier. Thomas was entering from this side while Jesse was coming in from the other.

"Good luck Thomas. I look forward to battling either of you." Thomas nodded as he walked passed him. He didn't know what to say so he pushed forward. The crowd roared as the trainers entered. The field changed through the use of machinery, they would be fighting on a grass field. The stadium opened up and the crowd cheered loudly as they prepared for the next match between Thomas and Jesse. The two of them stared each other down. It could be anyone's match.

* * *

**A/N: There's quite a bit of this story left, but I felt like I did a good job on this chapter. If you want to see a particular type of trainer with a particular type of Pokemon, leave suggestions in the review. There are some random trainers whose teams I need to fill and I have no issue with doing so based on your suggestions. However at this point Sequoia's next opponent's line up has already been written, although there's still a bunch of stuff left, so yeah. Read and Review!**

**-Royal Conquest**


	3. Day 1: First Round Preliminaries Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or its characters but I do own my own characters Sequoia, Jesse and Thomas as well as anyone else I may create myself!**

* * *

"This battle will take place between Jesse Kipcett from Scarlet Town and Thomas from Castelia City! Three Pokemon each, free substitutions. The battle will be decided when all three of either trainer's Pokemon are unable to fight. Let the battle begin!" The announcer which they had become used to now signalled the start of the battle. Jesse already knew which Pokemon he wanted to use against Thomas and pulled out a Pokeball from his pocket.

"Lee!" Jesse tossed his Pokeball and out came the kicking Pokemon, Hitmonlee. He stood on one leg and looked ready for battle. He had worked hard at training this Hitmonlee and it was by far one of his strongest Pokemon. He would be using it if he made it to the Elite Four. When he had received the Hitmonlee, he promised it that he would make it as powerful as he could no matter what and that the two of them would defeat the Elite Four together. "This is everything we've been training for, Lee!"

"Heh... Hitmonchan!" Thomas threw his own Pokeball to let out the punching Pokemon. "This is the Hitmonchan I got from the same dojo master who gave you that Hitmonlee." Hitmonchan punched twice and stared Hitmonlee in the eyes.

"I know, I was there." Jesse rolled his eyes. He should have known Thomas was going to do something lame like this. It was overall a terrible decision, because he knew that Thomas had barely used that Hitmonchan since he had got it. He lit a cigarette and stepped onto the field with his Hitmonlee. He took a drag and blew the smoke out slowly. "Fight me with your Pokemon, Thomas." Thomas nodded and also stepped in next to Hitmonchan.

"Focus Energy." Jesse ordered. Hitmonlee did as he was told and began to build his energy. Thomas commanded Hitmonchan to use Comet Punch. Hitmonchan's fists went in lightning fast in succession, Jesse took the hits for his Hitmonlee. It hurt but it let him focus energy. Jesse spat blood, he had bit down on his tongue when he was hit.

"Now Hitmonchan use Ice Punch!" Thomas commanded. Hitmonchan went in for an ice punch but this time Hitmonlee was ready. He used Blaze Kick to hit back the Ice Punch, deflecting the blow. "Try Focus Punch!" Hitmonchan began to focus energy into it's fist. Jesse recalled Hitmonlee and tossed out Mismagius. Focus Punch did not affect Mismagius.

"Now I'll show you how a fully evolved ghost Pokemon battles! Ms. Maj use Ominous Wind!" A dark, harsh wind whipped through chilling Hitmonchan to the bone. Jesse's Mismagius disappeared from Thomas and Hitmonchan's sight. But Thomas wasn't worried because he could still hit Ms. Maj without any trouble.

"Hitmonchan use Shadow Punch!" Jesse had not expected this. The ghost punch slammed into the invisible opponent as Shadow Punch could not miss. Mismagius took some damage and Jesse frowned. Hitmonchan isn't a Pokemon that generally could learn Shadow Punch so it seemed that Jesse had been wrong about Thomas not using his Hitmonchan. He wondered what kind of special training he had gone through to teach this move to him. It didn't matter though, Ms. Maj knew a move that would take out Hitmonchan in a flash.

"End Hitmonchan with Psychic." Ms. Maj sent a harsh psychic pulse into Hitmonchan, lifting him up and throwing him into the ground repeatedly. Mismagius didn't stop until Hitmonchan was unconscious and unable to battle. Thomas glared, he could be in trouble. If his next Pokemon could not defeat Ms. Maj he would lose. Jesse lit another cigarette.

"Magnezone! Give it your all!" Magnezone buzzed as it hovered over toward the Mismagius. Jesse was prepared for this though, he had a feeling he would be using Magnezone since he had also been there when Thomas had captured the angry Magneton that had been wreaking havoc in the power plant. They battled for it and Thomas' Ivysaur defeated Jesse's Wartortle. He was worried there would be a repeat of this if he wasn't careful.

"Will-O-Wisp!" Ms. Maj burned Magnezone with a burst of fireball. However Magnezone used Metal Sound, leaving Jesse's Mismagius wide open for assault. The Ghost type Pokemon cried out in pain. There wasn't much Jesse could do against Magnezone with Ms. Maj.

"Magnezone use Rain Dance!" It began to pour rain and Thomas grinned. Now Thunder could not miss. Ms. Maj vanished in her ominous wind, also using the rain for cover. Magnezone was spamming Thunder now, Mismagius just barely avoiding it thanks to Ominous Wind. Magnezone's health depleted slowly but steadily. Soon Mismagius had taken a few bolts of lightning. But Jesse used curse finally, causing both weakened Pokemon to faint.

"Damn down to my last Pokemon." Thomas sighed. He threw out his Venusaur. She roared and swirled her vines. "Ready, Venusaur?" Jesse sent out his Hitmonlee. He was hoping to finish this quickly. Lee crouched, ready to attack.

"HI JUMP KICK!" Hitmonlee pushed off from the ground and sent a powerful kick toward Venusaur. Venusaur slapped the attack aside with a powerful Vine Whip attack. The rain continued to pour down and the grass battlefield became slick and muddy. Lee missed and slammed into the ground, slipping and falling and taking heavy damage. "Shit!" Lee stood up slowly, wincing in pain. He had sprained his ankle, which was a huge problem as now the Hitmonlee wouldn't be able to move quickly.

"Venusaur use Sludge Bomb!" Jesse's Hitmonlee took the sludge bomb attack and much to Lee and Jesse's dismay, Lee fainted. Jesse sighed, he shouldn't have picked this last Pokemon but he had anyway. He knew it would come down to this. He threw the Pokeball letting out his Blastoise. Tidal locked his cannon's toward Venusaur.

"Give her a full power Ice Beam from both cannons!" Blasts of ice fired toward Venusaur, freezing the grass in paths along the attack's trail. Venusaur used Vine Whip to jump into the air, the vines dug deep underground and Tidal looked around warily. Plants grew in abundance beneath the ground, causing ripples and tremors. Jesse knew what was coming.

"Use Ice Beam to freeze over the whole field, kill the plants before they surface!" Tidal complied and began freezing the stadium. Soon a thick coat of ice formed over the ground and Frenzy Plant was stopped. Or so Jesse thought. A thick tree branch busted through the ice and flew, growing in rapid succession toward Blastoise.

"Taste my Venusaur's Frenzy Plant!" The plants whipped forward at high speed. Tidal used Rapid Spin in an attempt to deflect some of the roots and spun into the ground. The plants kept coming and Jesse had to act fast. He leaped onto Tidal's back and spun the cannons down so that they faced the ground.

"Use Hydro Pump, get us into the air!" Hydro Pump pushed them off of the ground and they took off high above the attack. "Now Earthquake from this height!" Tidal stopped using the Hydro Pump and began to fall toward the ground at a high speed. The colossal turtle Pokemon hit the ground forcefully, causing it to shake and rupture, dealing minor damage to Venusaur.

"Vine Whip!" Venusaur picked up TIdal and whipped him into the ground a few times. "Just like you did to Hitmonchan!" Jesse still had one more trick up his sleeve. Both Pokemon were weak and at their limit now so it was now or never. Venusaur wouldn't let go unless Tidal made him.

"Tidal, use Ice Beam and Hydro Pump, one from each cannon!" The much faster Hydro Pump smashed into Venusaur, the constant geyser of water holding her in place so that Ice Beam made a direct hit and Venusaur was frozen solid. Thomas cried out in defeat as the vines froze and snap and Blastoise was freed.

"Venusaur is unable to battle! Victory goes to Jesse Kipcett from Scarlet Town!" The crowd cheered excitedly. Jesse couldn't believe he had won. He hugged Tidal from where he was on his back. Thomas fell to one knee, his face hidden in shadow.

"Defeated... in the preliminaries..." Thomas shook his head. He returned the frozen Venasaur to her Pokeball and turned to leave. His journey in the Kanto region was over now. "Nothing to do but head back to Unova I guess." Thomas sighed and left the stadium. Aerodactyl flew out of the stadium and so did Charizard. Jesse and Sequoia jumped down off of them.

"Yo Thomas, where ya going?" Jesse asked. "We didn't get our full battle. Don't you still have three Pokemon left?" Thomas laughed a bit at this and shook his head. He had a disappointed look in his eyes, but he was happy that at least his two friends could make it through. He was headed for the Pokemon center before he left, but he did not want to tell them as he felt like being alone.

"Hey you won that fair and square." He put out his hand to shake. "Besides, you and Sequoia were always stronger trainers than me." He smiled at them. "I'm going to tackle the Unova league when it opens next year, so I'll be in intense training. Maybe we'll meet again someday." Thomas turned around and waved. "Luck guys, if I hear that at least one of you didn't make it to the finals I'm going to be really pissed!" Sequoia and Jesse laughed at this as Thomas walked away. Jesse and Sequoia looked at each other.

"Well... we're through the preliminaries eh?" Sequoia changed the subject, trying to lighten the mood as it had become fairly somber. Jesse nodded, he put another cigarette in his mouth and he shook his head. He started to walk along ahead of Sequoia.

"I don't think that we should talk until we battle with each other. I am going to train my hardest before the next matches. You better not lose, I'll see you in the finals." Jesse walked away, not looking back at Sequoia. Sequoia nodded, a determination running through him that he had not had before. They had been largely disregarding the other competitors in favour of battling each other but he knew that would be a bad idea. The real battling would start tomorrow and Jesse was cutting through the competition with much more ease than Sequoia had been. Jesse had won his first match with just two Pokemon, both not even touched by his opponents. He decided that some last minute training really was an excellent idea.

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter left to upload and edit before I have to actually start writing another one. xD Sorry that this one is a bit shorter than the last two, planning on focusing more on specific battles per chapter rather than trying to cover most of a Tournament Round. But who knows it is a bit spontaneous. Oh also because the rest of the preliminaries finish up without much event, but you know that, you just read the chapter. Hahahah! Please read and review! Always open to suggestions for Pokemon to fill in the random trainers that my own characters will be battling with. **


	4. Day 2: Last Round Preliminaries Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemanz or its characters. I loved writing this story and Sequoia, Thomas and Jesse are my own characters, as well as a few others I may throw in. Enjoy this chapter! It's a pretty good one. :]**

* * *

There was a Pokemon Sequoia had caught a long time ago that he had not done anything with. It was a strong Pokemon, and the event that lead to it's capture had shown him all he needed to know about its battle ability. He swapped out Gengar for it, closed the box function on the PC and sighed. Nothing to do now but wait. Sequoia decided to get acquainted with the Pokemon. He opened his Pokeball and let out Rhydon. He thought back to when he had caught the rock dinosaur Pokemon.

He had been lost in the Safari Zone for three days when he had stumbled onto the Rhyhorn nesting grounds. He had no Pokemon, as was Safari Zone custom, and found himself with just three Safari Balls, a few pieces of bait and a bag of rocks. He had managed to catch Chansey, Lickitung, Nidorina, Nidorino, Pinsir, Kangaskhan and Tauros on the way out into the wild Pokemon reserve. Now he watched the Rhyhorn nest quietly.

He heard a roar as a Nidoking ran from the bushes and rammed into a younger Rhyhorn. The others began to shout and stomp about. Many Nidorino came charging out after him and soon the Rhyhorn were fighting with them. Suddenly there was a loud thud as the biggest Rhydon Sequoia had ever seen came staggering out. He roared and the Rhyhorn and Nidorino fled. The Nidoking however quickly turned his attention to the 6'9 drill Pokemon.

Sequoia had never seen a battle like this between wild Pokemon and watched intently. The Nidoking fired three hyper beams, Rhydon deflected them off of his spinning horn and grappled the enemy poison type. The two fought loudly for a while. Rhydon used Horn Drill and tore into Nidoking's thick hide. The Pokemon cried out and collapsed, fainted. Poison from the Nidoking's poison point had infected the Rhydon though and it stumbled onto one knee. Sequoia saw his chance and threw a Safari Ball capturing both Pokemon and sending them to the PC.

"Alright Drill Face, I know we've never done battle together but I've seen what you can do, and you're the biggest Rhydon I've ever seen. You can do this!" The Rhydon let out a deafening roar confidently and other trainers turned to look at them, some gasping at Rhydon's size, others had seen Rhydon that were bigger.

After getting familiar with Drill Face for awhile he went to bed so that he would be ready bright and early for his first second round match. Today's matches would be on a more traditional stadium. Sequoia would be battling first at 9 a.m. He had chosen Rhydon, Jolteon and Mr. Mime for this battle, he had obtained Mr. Mime in the power plant. It had been making the Pokemon living there go berserk and cause trouble. Thomas, Jesse and Sequoia had put a stop to it and that had been when his Eevee evolved into Jolteon.

He found himself standing in the stadium much quicker than he would have liked. Most of the weaker trainers had been weeded out the day before in the first round and so now the real challenge would begin. Although he figured that his first two matches had been with previous Champions of other leagues and so maybe he was doing better than he thought. The announcer got the crowd hyped up before announcing the trainers who would be competing in this match.

"Alright folks first up is a rising newcomer, he defeated a champion already and appears confident, all the way from just outside of Kanto in the Prism Region, Sequoia Reedwood!" The crowd went wild as Sequoia walked onto the stadium and took his place. He pulled the first Pokemon he would be using from his belt. He felt like Jolteon was an appropriate first Pokemon for the battle. His opponent entered the stadium, waving to the crowd and riling them up. He seemed to really enjoy the attention. The announcer introduced him as well. "The other challenger is a trainer from the Kanto region, a Bug Catcher who has worked his hardest to get here, he hails from Viridian City it's Bug Catcher Doug!" The other trainer took his place opposite Sequoia and pulled his own Pokeball.

"A bug catcher?" Sequoia almost laughed out loud. He had Rhydon, he couldn't lose. He sent out Jolteon and Doug let out a Pinsir. The Stag Beetle Pokemon smashed it's pincirs together and stood menacingly. Jolteon barked and the battle began. "Use Double Team." Sequoia began, choosing to use Jolteon's speed to his advantage. The opponent shook his head.

"Pinsir hit him with Faint Attack!" Pinsir rushed forward and was brought toward the real Jolteon. He slammed into the electric dog who braced himself. There was no way Thunder was going to back down now. It barked and pushed back, using all of it's strength against the powerful bug type.

"Come on Thunder, don't give'em an inch! Use Double Edge!" The Jolteon dug its paws into the ground and used its body to toss Pinsir into the air. He dashed full force at Pinsir and slammed into him, taking recoil damage. The two Pokemon landed to the ground with a thud but Jolteon stood up quickly. Double Team was useless as long as that Pinsir had Faint Attack so he would have to try something else. Pinsir stood as well, having taken more damage from that Double Edge than Bug Catcher Doug would have liked.

"Pinsir use Storm Throw!" Pinsir pinpointed Jolteon's weak point and went in to use it's attack. He dashed forward, ducking down and lifting the Pokemon up between his massive pincers. He squeezed hard, and whipped Jolteon into the ground. It was a critical hit and Jolteon was in dire straits. "Hah hah! How do you like that?!" Sequoia grimaced as Jolteon was in a bad way. Double Edge and Double Team were useless and he couldn't use Thunder...

"Alright Thunder, try using Electric Pin Missile!" Needles fired from Jolteon charged with electricity. They collided with the beetle Pokemon who was stung by each shot. Paralysis ran through Pinsir's body and he couldn't move. Doug wasn't sure what he could do in this situation, he was sure that Storm Throw would finish Jolteon off but the Electric Pokemon had managed to hang on with a minimal amount of health.

"Our health is low, but don't give in Pinsir! Use Guillotine!" Pinsir sprinted toward Jolteon who was still growing back the needles he had fired off at Pinsir. Pinsir picked Jolteon up between its horns again, this time applying massive pressure. Thunder yelped and struggled to break free. Pinsir's horns cut into Jolteon and now the electric dog bled onto the horns.

"Thunder!" Sequoia called out. The Jolteon couldn't do anything as Pinsir applied more pressure. "That's enough! You're hurting him! Thunder, return!" Sequoia returned Jolteon to his Pokeball, letting him rest. A Chansey dashed out onto the field and Sequoia gave the nurse Pokemon Thunder's Pokeball. "Take good care of him. Don't worry Thunder, you did your best."

"Ooh and with that Sequoia's Jolteon is injured and unable to continue battling. Which Pokemon will Sequoia choose next?" The announcer continued to commentate on the match and Sequoia glared at the bug catcher who in Sequoia's mind had gone too far. He was planning on Rhydon as a last resort but felt that he could give his opponent a taste of his own one hit KO move.

"Drill Face, come on out!" His Rhydon stomped onto the battlefield, shaking the ground with each of it's steps. It's horn spun around and it roared. Doug didn't look as uneasy as Sequoia had hoped he would in the face of a rock Pokemon like Rhydon. "How do you like my Rhydon?! Use Horn Drill!" Rhydon ran forward, breaking the stadium beneath each of its heavy steps as it crouched and slammed its spinning horn into the unprepared and intimidated Pinsir. Pinsir was knocked out and unable to battle. Doug shook his head and let out his next Pokemon, Scizor.

"Go Scizor use Swords Dance!" Scizor focused and it's attack rose sharply. It opened its eyes and disappeared using its amazing speed to keep Rhydon on it's toes with an agility attack. "Now use Steel Wing, again and again don't let up!" Scizor was moving at amazing speeds now, slamming into Rhydon with his razor sharp metal wings. Rhydon couldn't act as it was too slow. "What will you do now?!" Bug Catcher Doug was already gloating again. Sequoia laughed now because he had the upper hand. "Why are you laughing!?" Doug yelled angrily.

"Because my Rhydon knows FIRE BLAST!" Rhydon breathed in deeply and just as Scizor was coming in for another Steel Wing Rhydon let loose a massive Fire Blast attack. "My Rhydon holds Charcoal so that I can do extra damage! Your Scizor is done!" The four times weakness to fire took its toll from the powerful fire attack and Scizor was knocked out. The crowd roared at Sequoia's tactic as Sequoia's Rhydon quickly helped to turn this match around. Doug sighed but he at least had one last trick up his sleeve, one of the best bug type Pokemon around.

"Drapion, I choose you!" Doug threw out his Pokeball, releasing Drapion. The purple scorpion Pokemon screeched and clanged its pincers together. Its tail swirled around. "Ready Drapion, use Earthquake!" Drapion slammed the ground and it broke open. "My Drapion has Soft Sand!" The Earthquake did extra damage and Rhydon was weakened.

"Drill Face don't give up, I know you can do it! Earthquake right back!" Drapion used its powerful legs and tail to leap up and avoid Earthquake. Rhydon slammed the ground repeatedly with his tail and legs, shattering it beneath them. Unfortunately, Drapion was already airborne. It spun in the air. Rhydon braced itself, but it was taken aback by the fact that its Earthquake attack had been avoided so easily.

"Finish Rhydon with Aqua Tail!" Drapion's Aqua Tail did just that, slamming into the Rock Type Pokemon and taking it out. Rhydon fainted with a loud thud, the crowd roared in excitement and surprise that a bug catcher had managed to take down such a huge powerhouse like Sequoia's Rhydon. "Haha! This is the best bug Pokemon around, Drapion! The bug type who isn't a bug!"

"Alright Mr. Mime, you're my last chance! I know you can do it!" Sequoia sent out his Mr. Mime and Doug Smirked. He had the obvious advantage now, with X Scissor, Cross Poison or Crunch as his possible leftover attacks. But Sequoia had a trick or two up his sleeve. "Quickly, Encore before Drapion has the chance to use another attack!" He tried to use Crunch but was stopped by Mr. Mime's encore as it clapped his hands together repeatedly. Drapion ended up using Aqua Tail instead which it had not planned on. Mr. Mime avoided the attack with ease. "Now use Mimic!" Mr. Mime closed its eyes and read Drapion's moves. It learned Earthquake from the Poison-Dark Pokemon. "Excellent!" This was going just the way that Sequoia had wanted it to.

"Drapion, make due with your Aqua Tail!" Drapion roared and dashed forward, its legs going quickly and its tail swirling above its head as it glowed blue and bubbles formed around it. He slammed it toward Mr. Mime but Mr. Mime was ready. He had already used Barrier twice before Drapion had reached him, it was his signature move after all. Drapion slammed into the invisible barriers, tumbling backward in pain. This was Sequoia's chance.

"Mr. Mime use trick, now and then Earthquake!" Mr. Mime pointed his psychic fingers at the ground and it began to shake and rupture. He had one more move up his sleeve. He had been holding a Ring Target and so when he used Trick to take Drapion's Soft Sand left the Pokemon wide open. The item enhanced Earthquake did super effective damage on the dazed Drapion and the ground crumbled on top of him.

"I don't believe it! Despite the type disadvantage, using a brilliant support strategy, Sequoia and his Mr. Mime have taken victory!" Sequoia sprinted to his Mr. Mime, hugging it as tightly as he could. The Mr. Mime smiled and enjoyed the praise. Sequoia was elated, both surprised and impressed by Mr. Mime's excellent display of technique as well as using Mimic appropriately with Trick.

"You did amazing Mr. Mime! You should be proud because with this you've made my Elite Four team." Sequoia smiled to his Pokemon which seemed to understand. He returned Mr. Mime to his Pokeball, making a mental note that his Elite Four team now consisted of four Pokemon: Thunder, Charizard, Kroh and Mr. Mime. If he could get Drill Face in check, and work on his battling as well as timing maybe he would be a useful addition. He stopped as he realized there would be plenty of time to decide this later. He left the stadium, proud of his Pokemon and the strategy he had pulled off. He had made it past the preliminaries with this battle, and would be competing in the quarter finals the next day.

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter was a lot of fun to write, especially the Mr. Mime strategy. Just kinda came together and I was like "Hell yeah let's go with that!" I'm probably going to describe Jesse's entire battle in the next chapter. Keep on the lookout for it! Read and Review! Requests for Pokemon for trainers to own are full on open now as I need opponents for Jesse's final preliminary match as well as the quarter and semi finals.**


	5. Day 2: To catch Magmortar

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or it's characters. I do own Sequoia, Jesse and Thomas and some other characters.**

* * *

Jesse watched Sequoia's fight from the stands, impressed by the tactics that Sequoia had displayed. He didn't realize how good Sequoia had become at battling compared to the clumsy trainer he used to be. He remembered back to when they had met and battled at the exit of Mt. Moon and Jesse's Wartortle had defeated Sequoia's Charmeleon without even using any water attacks. Now he was defeating Pokemon that a Mr. Mime should have no hope in fighting. He knew that if he was to compete against his friend he would need to step up his game. He decided to focus and stick with six Pokemon for the rest of the tournament, his six strongest and the team he would be using to face the Elite Four. His match was in an hour and so he filed out of the stands with everyone else and went out behind the stadium. He let out the six Pokemon he would use to enter the quarter finals.

"Alright Dopey, Tidal, Sparx." He spoke to his Quagsire, Blastoise and Raichu first, before looking to the other three that he let out. "Lee, Blaster and Ms. Maj." Addressing his Hitmonlee, Magmortar and Misdreavus. "You guys will be doing a lot of battling from here on out. I hope that you're up to the challenge." Sparx had a determined look in his eye, his Raichu always was up to fight and was determined to fight in the next match. Dopey saluted his trainer, loyal to a fault. Blastoise simply cocked its cannons, there was no way he could lose and his Blastoise was always proud of its power. Lee was focused and did not look up, he already knew what was asked of him. Ms. Maj eagerly rubbed up against her trainer, sending chills down Jesse's spine from the ice cold ghost touch. He laughed and pushed her off, turning to his last Pokemon, Blaster.

Blaster was such a powerhouse, Jesse's only problem was getting Magmortar to do as it was told. He had captured it while in its final stage of evolution, never befriending it at the Magby stage where he was still friendly or even at the Magmar stage where if he was a worthy trainer it would not be an issue. But the Magmortar he had captured was stubborn, and angry that Jesse had captured him. It was a long story and Jesse couldn't help but recall it as he went back into the stadium to watch the end of the match that he had went outside during.

* * *

Jesse arrived on Cinnabar Island early in the morning. He had seen the large volcano from a distance where he was surfing on his Quagsire. The Water-Ground Pokemon stopped at shore and Jesse hopped off of him, returning the blue water salamander Pokemon to its Pokeball. He thanked Dopey before letting out his own Eevee. Thomas and Sequoia had already evolved their Eevees awhile ago and he wasn't sure why his wouldn't evolve yet. Without an evolutionary stone he was out of luck it seemed because his Eevee simply would not become Espeon or Umbreon.

"Well if there was a fire stone anywhere it'd be here." Jesse supposed as he wandered into the small rebuilt island town. The volcano had destroyed the old island but now there were some inhabitants again and Blaine's gym had even been moved back to the island. Jesse made note of the gym, he still had to challenge it and earn a badge before he could return to Viridian City and challenge Blue for his final badge. Putting that thought out of his mind, he decided to check out the now inactive volcano crater.

It was a long hike up the side of the volcano, Jesse relied on his Pokemon to get up and continued to let Eevee ride on his shoulder. His current line up had two Pokemon that would easily let him climb the volcano. Although his Raichu would not be of use, his Monkey King (Primeape) and Belly (Victreebel) made an excellent combination. Monkey King picked up Jesse while Eevee rode on his shoulder. He then had Monkey King throw Belly's Pokeball far up the mountain. It opened and Jesse commanded his Victreebel to use Vine Whip to send a vine down. It wrapped around Primeape's torso. He then had Monkey King throw Tidal up the mountain as well. The colossal turtle Pokemon landed with a thud and gripped Jesse's Victreebell tight. The two held their ground so that the line would be steady and Monkey King quickly climbed up the vines.

"Excellent work guys!" Jesse returned Monkey King and Tidal to their Pokeballs and Eevee hopped down off of Jesse's shoulder. It started to sniff around and Jesse laughed a bit at the little normal type Pokemon who even he had to admit was adorable. He stopped to light a smoke, using his last match. Well now that he was here at the volcano, he would definitely catch himself a fire Pokemon. He was tired of running out of matches in the middle of nowhere. Belly stood at the edge of the volcano, the ledge was much smaller this time and Jesse could climb up and down the vine no problem. He had Belly lower him and his Eevee onto the platform and told him to wait there. The Victreebel shrieked its acknowledgement and stayed where it was. No sense bringing a grass Pokemon into the volcano Jesse figured, taking a long drag of his cigarette. He walked for a bit before he came to a cave leading further into the volcano. There was bound to be plenty of powerful fire Pokemon down there. He let out his Dopey as he could maneuver better inside the small space than Tidal could and went in further.

Eevee and Dopey remained side by side as Jesse descended further into the volcano. Soon they entered a chamber deep underground with an abandoned stadium in it. There was a pair of metal double doors on the far side of the room. The stadium hung suspended by chains above boiling magma below. It was much hotter in this room than it had been in the previous parts of the cave. Jesse couldn't help but wonder who had put this stadium here. It was definitely unused by humans for some time as it was cracked and broken and full of dust and soot. Ash covered the floor and the chains looked like they were starting to weaken. Jesse stepped onto the stadium floor, looking down at his Quagsire. It's tail stood up and the usually relaxed and oblivious Pokemon looked a bit tense. Eevee's fur and tail had stood up too and the little fox like Pokemon was growling.

"What's up guys?" Jesse asked, looking around the room for whatever was causing his Pokemon to behave this way. He spotted a shadowy figure standing at the far end of the stadium. It was larger than a man, so Jesse figured it must be a Pokemon. He went closer to it, standing opposite of it on the stadium and noted that it looked sort of like a Magmar. He opened his Pokedex and pointed it at the fire Pokemon standing opposite of him.

_"Magmortar,"_ The Pokedex began. _"Magmortar, the Blast Pokémon and the evolved form of Magmar. It launches fireballs that can reach temperatures over three-thousand six-hundred degrees from the ends of its arms and lives in volcanic craters._ _When shooting the fireballs from its arms, its body takes on a whitish hue from the intense heat._ _Although rare,_ _If encountered in the wild, approach with extreme caution. Inexperienced trainers stay away."_

"Approach with extreme caution eh?" Jesse smiled confidently as he closed his Pokedex and went over the battle in his head. His Pokedex told him possible moves this Magmortar could use and it seemed like Dopey was the perfect Pokemon for the job. The stadium didn't look very sturdy so he opted to stay away from his Earthquake attack however he figured that all he would really need was Dopey's powerful water attacks. "Ready Dopey?" He asked his Quagsire who saluted him in his usual fashion before stepping onto the field to challenge the Magmortar. Magmortar snorted and turned away, obviously deeming Jesse and his Pokemon unworthy of challenging him. But Jesse wasn't about to back down.

"Dopey use Surf!" Dopey complied, jumping into battle. He began to shoot water at the ground and it swirled around him, beginning to form a large wave. Dopey rode on top of it, and it rushed forward. The Magmortar fired a Thunderbolt attack at Dopey but as he was a ground type it did nothing to him. Magmortar was taken aback by this but didn't let up. It stuck both of it's cannon's up and charged an attack in each one. It let them both loose at the same time, launching a powerful Fire Blast and a Focus Blast at the center of it. It collided with Dopey's wave sending him crashing down. The Quagsire hit the ground with a thud. Magmortar stepped over it and Dopey stood up quickly in surprise. It backed up and then got ready to fight again. Jesse was amazed at the attack Magmortar had just used. "Amazing.. Now I have to have you! Return Dopey!" He returned the Quagsire to his Pokeball. Just as he did, Magmortar let out a loud shout and began firing fire blasts into the air.

There was a low rumble and the double doors at the end of the room burst open. Tons of Magby, Magmar, Slugma, Magcargo and Torkoal came charging in, all ready to stand and defend the Magmortar that was obviously the master of the Pokemon living in this volcano. Jesse knew that he had his work cut out for him at this point. He sent out Tidal and Sparx together, planning on using the water and electric attacks together effectively.

"Tidal, use Hydro Pump from each cannon, douse the crowd of Pokemon! Sparx, I want you to do a full power Thunderbolt okay?" The Raichu nodded confidently and Tidal didn't need to be told again. The large water turtle fired it's cannons at the crowd of fire Pokemon and many of them took damage. The weaker ones even fainted. Jesse tossed out Pokeballs, capturing a Slugma and a Torkoal. Thunderbolt struck Tidal suddenly and he was paralyzed. "Shit!" He looked to see the the Magmortar guarded by three Magmar and two Magcargo who weren't backing down. There was six whole Pokemon for him to fight now. The three Magmar together had used Thunderbolt, no doubt a technique taught to them by their leader Magmortar since most Magmar don't have the ability to learn such an attack. Blastoise couldn't fight anymore and Jesse only had one water Pokemon left. Victreebel was back at the top of the volcano and there was no way that Eevee could fight these Pokemon and win. He was in trouble if Dopey, Sparx and Monkey King couldn't provide some serious damage control.

"Go Dopey, Monkey King! I'm relying on you two!" The Primeape and Quagsire came from their Pokeballs. "Alright Sparx, I know they caught us off guard last time but the heat coming from them has already dried them off. So this time, when Dopey's water attack hits I need you to follow up with the most powerful Thunderbolt you can muster okay?" Sparx nodded again, he would not mess up this time not now when his trainer depended on him more than ever. "Okay, Dopey use Surf! Sparx use Thunderbolt!" Dopey gathered a wave again and rode it, smashing the water into the five water Pokemon blocking the way to Magmortar. The Magcargo fainted, the double weakness to water taking its toll on the already weakened fire Pokemon. The Magmar were all wet now. Sparx fired a powerful Thunderbolt chaining between the three Magmar and taking them all out in a blinding electric attack.

The Magmortar roared in frustration and suddenly was rushing toward them. It used a Heat Wave at full power. The incredibly strong blast of heat took out Sparx and Dopey in a single hit and left Monkey King burned and with low health points. Jesse wasn't sure what to do, at this rate Magmortar was going to defeat his Pokemon and then kill them all! He should have heeded his Pokedex's warning, he decided. This Magmortar had to be close to reaching the maximum level while his own Pokemon were just averaging out at around 45. There was no way Monkey King could keep fighting, and Jesse's only other Pokemon was Eevee. The Eevee wasn't about to back down though. He ran forward, using Quick Attack and then Bite on the Magmortar. It barely noticed the small fox like Pokemon's assault. The Magmortar shot Eevee with a weak Fire Blast and Eevee went flying. It hit the wall and landed in a heap.

"Eevee!" Jesse called out. He ran toward the Pokemon, Magmortar lunged to attack again but Monkey King got in his way. The two large Pokemon grappled with each other, but Monkey King was weakened. Magmortar fired a powerful Focus Blast from one of his arm cannons and Monkey King was knocked to the side, unconscious. Jesse stood in the center of the stadium, his Pokemon were all fainted around him save for Tidal who had been returned to his Pokeball. Eevee lay on the floor next to the wall behind him, Dopey on his side at his feet and Sparx on his stomach in the corner. Monkey King lay on the ground behind Magmortar as the blast Pokemon advanced forward. Jesse covered his face and prepared for the inevitable as Magmortar pointed it's cannon at Jesse and prepared to shoot a Fire Blast. Just then, Eevee began to glow.

The volcano must have acted like a giant fire stone, because Eevee began to grow and change. His fur became red and bushier around his neck and tail. The newly evolved Flareon stood up and barked, renewed with energy. Using Quick Attack Flareon managed to put himself between Jesse and Magmortar just in time. Magmortar let loose its Fire Blast attack and Flareon absorbed it with Flash Fire. Jesse uncovered his eyes and looked up at his newly evolved Pokemon. He barked again, turning to check if his trainer was alright before using a move that Jesse didn't know his Eevee had. It used wish and Jesse's fainted Pokemon were all restored! Slowly Sparx, Monkey King and Dopey stood as their wounds healed. Tidal burst from his Pokeball. Jesse stood with his team of Pokemon, staring down the Magmortar that had nearly wiped out Jesse and his entire team.

"Alright, everyone at once! Use your strongest attacks!" Tidal fired a hydro pump which mixed with Sparx's thunderbolt, Flareon's flamethrower, Monkey King's Focus Blast and Dopey's surf. The attack hit the Magmortar and nearly knocked it unconscious. "Alright Dopey, use Yawn now!" Dopey used yawn. All of Jesse's Pokemon and the weakened Magmortar yawned and began to get sleepy. Soon they were all passed out. Jesse threw an Ultra Ball and captured Magmortar. He named it Blaster and it was sent to his storage system. He turned to his Flareon. "I think that you've earned the nickname: _Flash Fire_." Jesse's Flareon barked happily and Jesse returned his Pokemon save for Flash Fire to their Pokeballs before heading out of the volcano to battle the cinnabar island gym.

* * *

Jesse entered the arena to a roaring crowd. He was prepared now, and he knew that he could win this battle. He smiled as he remembered the story, it was one of the most terrifying and enlightening experiences of his journey and it helped to make him into who he was, and shape the battler he had become. He stood across from his opponent as the announcer began to speak to the crowd and introduce the contestants. Jesse pulled out his first Pokeball, Sparx was eager to battle and so he would listen to his Pokemon's feelings.

"From Scarlet Town, steadily winning his way through the league with relative ease, he fought one of his closest friends in the last round. He's one to watch for, it's Jesse Kipcett!" Jesse was focused now on nothing but the battle, he cleared his head. "And from Celadon City, a former grass gym leader and challenger of the Elite Four. She won the tournament last year, it's the lovely queen of grass type Pokemon, Erika!" Erika entered the stadium to much louder cheers than Jesse. He didn't really care about the attention, he just knew that he would win this battle. After all, Magmortar was the ultimate fire Pokemon, and the announcer had just told him that Erika used grass types. "The battle will be three Pokemon each, free substitutions. It will be over when all three of one or both of the trainer's Pokemon are unable to continue fighting. Let the battle begin!"

Jesse threw out his first Pokeball letting out his Raichu, Sparx. The electric rodent Pokemon squeaked and his ears and tail twitched. Electricity crackled from Sparx's cheeks as he clenched his fists, ready for battle. Erika threw out her own Pokeball, letting out her Victreebel. Jesse smiled, it reminded him of Belly although Erika's Victreebel was a girl. He knew the moves that Victreebel could learn and chalked that up as his advantage. The crowd cheered and the battle began.

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha So I got carried away writing the story about how Jesse caught Magmortar, it was a lot of fun to write actually. xD I picked Erika for Jesse to fight just off the top of my head. Dunno why. Please read and review. Open to suggestions!**

**-Royal Conquest**


End file.
